


My Child

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Just Wants To Sleep, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, For Me, Gen, Giving up a Kid, I'm Lost and Bad at Everything, Memory Loss, Minor Original Character(s), Nonbinary Character, That's a tag now, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: This is about how Patton would react if Virgil was his son but he had to give Virgil up to the Dark Sides (when they were younger) and Virgil didn't remember the Light Side because of the Dark Sides.





	My Child

Before Virgil was a Side and was raised with the Dark Sides, Patton used to carry the weight of anxiety. And depression. Of course, he had tried to be the happy paternal figure to the Sides but as Thomas grew older, his Sides split. Some he hid, some he didn’t.

Then Patton couldn’t control the crushing negativity. The other Sides, even if they were “Dark”, asked if he was okay. They kept noticing how he was more skittish, how everything seemed more forced; how, when he didn’t think they’d notice or tell, he didn’t smile and his eyes were more dead than energetic and how he obviously wanted to curl up in his room and not want to come out.

During the night when the other Sides he lived with were asleep, Patton got a son. Yes, he called everyone “kiddo” and thought of them as his kid (usually) but he had only one Side that was truly his child. He decided to name him Virgil.

Virgil had two eye colours, the colours representing anxiety and depression. One green and one purple. Virgil was hunching in on himself, making it look like he was small and fragile. Patton knew better.

“Hey kiddo.” Patton smiled at him. “How’re you doing?”

The other frowned, scanning the room. His green eye seemed to glow gently in the room. The purple bled into the white of his eye, making it look black. “Where am I? Who--”

“You’re in the Light Area. You are…” Patton faltered. “You’re Virgil. And I’m Patton, your dad.”

Virgil stared at a corner of the room. “Hm.”

Patton stood up straight since he had been leaning down so he wasn’t looming over Virgil.

“Why am I here?”

Patton looked at Virgil. “You’re here because… because I created you.”

“Does that mean I stay here?” Virgil asked, green eye gleaming.

Patton took inhaled deeply. No, Virgil wouldn’t be staying here. He already contacted Remy to get his son. A mistake, really. “I have a friend--”

“Patton?” a voice called out from the kitchen.

“And there they are.” Patton’s shoulders slumped.

Remy wandered into the living room, finding the two Sides. “‘Sup?” they sipped their coffee.

“Remy, this is Virgil and Virgil, this is Remy.” Patton put a comforting hand on Virgil's shoulder. “Remy is Thomas’ sleep. At least, they’re supposed too.”

Remy walked to them. “Virgil, huh? Is that a pun or something?”

Patton's smile became a little tight. Remy knew Patton too well, but Virgil didn’t need to know his name was because he would probably be on the verge of a mental breakdown a lot. “No, it’s because he’s a variety of feelings and emotions.”

“Alright, pops, whatever you say.” Remy said. “Ready to go, kid?”

“Where am I going?” Virgil backed away a little.

“You’re going to go with Remy to be raised by the other Sides.”

Virgil frowned but went with Remy after some persuading.

Years later, Virgil popped up and Patton was excited to have his son back but when he tried to talk to him, he was met with unfamiliarity so Patton asked Remy who answered, emotionless.

“Deceit made him forget.”

Patton froze. "What?"

Remy frowned. "While he lived with the Dark Sides, Deceit destroyed Virgil's memories. Made him think he lived there since he was created."

"And you--"

"And I could do nothing. I hated every bit of it, believe me, but we can't do anything now."

Patton took a deep breathe. "Okay, what exactly happened?"

Remy hesitated. "I showed up with Virgil. I told Deceit that I'd be staying for a while, to help watch Virgil, but Virgil kept on refusing to do anything. I think he was scared."

Patton nodded. "How did Deceit take his memory then?"

"He got Elijah and Ian." Remy glanced away from Patton's face. "They... they forced Virgil to hold still and Deceit did _something_... I don't know exactly, I wasn't there--"

"Where were you?" Patton was deadly serious. 

"I-" Remy paused. "I was getting Starbucks."

"Remy, are you serious?"

"I didn't know the three of them planned on doing _that_!"

"But you know how they are! If they think something needs to happen in their area, they're going to do it!" Patton exclaimed. 

"They didn't say a word of erasing Virgil's memory!" Remy hissed.

Patton's eyes shined with tears and Remy couldn't tell if they were from sadness or frustration. "You said you'd watch him."

"And I did! I'm sorry that I can't bring back memories or that Elijah threatened to trap me somewhere if I tried to convince Deceit to give them back!" Remy threw their arms into the air in frustration. 

Patton wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. 

Remy let their arms rest by their sides. "I'm sorry too, Patton, but I can't do anything now. Even if we somehow got his memories back, it would do more harm than good." 

"You're right," Patton sighed. He hugged himself for a moment before he hugged Remy. "He's with us now, I don't think it could happen again."

After Remy recovered from the shock of Patton suddenly hugging them, they returned the hug. _I hope not_.


End file.
